Campsite Love
by Phoenix-Prodigy
Summary: It's time for a break! Kakashi takes hinata, naruto, sasuke and sakura camping. With naruto bringing his girlfriend along how will sasuke be able to prove to naruto he's not gay? SasuXSaku NaruXHina 'Chapter two up'
1. Rejection

Kakashi slouched into the branches of his favourite spot, and stopped reading his perverted book to watch the three young ninja's as a kunai gracefully hit a tree, he read the bulletin sloppily attached to it,

NEWSFLASH -

Hideous monster located in konoha training grounds

"NARUTO!!!"

Sakura stood there infront of her blonde haired, blue eyed friend and her former crush, Uchiha Sasuke, covered in flour, egg and what looked like cream.

"Urrrrr…sakura-chan it was just a joke, how did I know you were behind that tree? I thought you were teme"

Sasuke glared at naruto

"…Dobe"

"Urrrrm ah! Crap I'm late! I promised hinata I'd meet her for some ramen; see you two in 4 hours! "

Sakura devishly grinned at sasuke's expressionless face as she walked towards him,

'Shit! Don't look at her'

'_Awww sasuke you know you want to'_

'…'

'_I know what you dream about, her luscious pink hair, those curves, and those perfect lips'_

'…'

'_Her body grinding against yours..._'

'hn! Shut up already"

'_Screaming your name, sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN!'_

"SASUKE-KUN!! Come on you've been sitting there for hours now, have you forgotten? We're going camping with kakashi sensei today!"

His onyx eyes met up with her emerald eyes as he grabbed his bag and proceeded to walk to the bridge where naruto would be waiting with his girlfriend.

"Sasuke-kun? Wait for me please"

"Aa"

Sakura noticed his mind was elsewhere as she continued to stare at the brooding male's back, they both thought about the time that sasuke left 5 years ago, that time he'd left her on that bench. Before long they reached the bridge and as sasuke expected, hinata was there.

"Teme! You need to get a girlfriend, you're almost 18 and you're still a vir..."

"Dobe! I don't want or need a girlfriend man whore"

"Oh yeah I forgot your gay"

"Fuck you! I am not gay"

"What's this?"

Kakashi lazily appeared in a puff of smoke;

"Where have you been?" all four asked

"There was a cat and I jus..."

"Forget it!" They shouted simultaneously

"Well if you insist lets be on our way"

Kakashi went ahead with the two boys following and the girls shortly behind,

"Hey teme!"

"hn"

Naruto lent over towards sasuke and whispered,

"This is your chance to get with sakura and don't deny it I've seen how you look at her"

"Look I know you and hinata are meant to be and thanks to you she's opened up but I am NOT INTERESTED IN SAKURA!!!"

Sakura hearing the whole conversation burst into tears and ran off into the nearby woods,

"Looks like sakura has chosen our destination, sasuke I suggest you get this sorted out before we set camp"

"Kakashi, why should I?"

"No one else has upset her"

"Fine"

Sasuke went ahead into the woods where he saw sakura sitting by a stream, slowly he made his way to her side, after stopping next to her sakura felt his cold stare and something else?… she pulled her gaze away from the stream and looked up at the raven haired prodigy.

"Hey, everyone's setting camp, you coming?"

The look on her face just made him feel him even guiltier; sitting next to her he pulled her stiff body into an embrace.

"I'm not very good with apologies"

"..It's... Ok sasuke-kun, I just got a bit upset because i...still love you"

He gently pulled her away to see tears making their way down her perfect skin, subconsciously his hand made its way to her cheek brushing the tears away suddenly noticing a glow in her eye caught his attention and his face slowly made its way to hers. Unsure of what to do sakura stood there as sasuke's face inched closer to hers, without realising she closed her eyes and felt his lips softly touch hers and she felt all the affection that he'd hidden away for so long.

Sasuke pulled away and smirked at her shocked expression,

"Sasuke…kun…you…"

"We should get back to camp now"

"Was that your apology?"

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow,

"Come to my tent at midnight"

"Why?"

Smirking he turned away and walked towards camp where naruto, hinata and kakashi were busy eating; sakura still not getting what he meant decided to follow him while staring at the Uchiha emblem on his back.


	2. The talk

"Hmmmmm…ahhh hinata! I didn't realise you were this good"

"Nar…naruto-kun, well i…i...i learned from my mother"

"I have to agree with him, this soup is delicious"

"Arigatou kakashi"

"Teme! Are you finished getting the firewood?! Teme?! SASUKE!"

"Don't worry naruto I'll go find him"

"But sakura-chan its really dangerous out there get kakashi to go"

"Naruto I think sakura is old enough to go wherever she wants, meanwhile I think you and hinata should get some sleep im going to um…go and find breakfast for tomorrow"

All three sweat dropped.

"Well I better go before it gets too dark, good night"

"Good night sakura-chan! Be careful with that teme okay?"

" Naruto!"

"I'm sure that….well…umm sasuke-san will find you if you get into trouble"

"I know that"

She watched her two friends walk into their tent as she heard a strange eerie noise echo through the woods.

'_This is the path I took earlier; I guess sasuke-kun must be by the stream again' _

The sounds got louder as she approached the stream; not knowing what this strange noise was she hid behind a bush.

'_That doesn't sound like my sasuke-kun, but then who is it?'_

"Sakura?"

"WAAAAAH!!"

"Shhhh sakura it's me"

"Sasuke-kun you scared me, I went to find you but then I heard strange noises and then…um…you're NAKED!"

"Its okay I'm h…what?"

Sakura continued to stare at his well built body taking in every single tiny detail; sasuke felt her eyes stop at his manhood.

"Sakura, I'm going to get changed"

"Oh! Gomen sasuke-kun"

'_Crap! That was close any moment longer then…tonight would have been ruined'_

"hn"

"Who is that in the stream? The chakra feels familiar"

"Kakashi?"

"WAAAAH! Two naked men in one night?! Hey kakashi sensei why are you kissing a fish?"

"huh! Sakura I'm not kissing it, I'm trying to catch our breakfast for tomorrow; what do you mean 'two' naked men? Are you and sasuke…?"

"I don't know, are we?"

"Hn"

"What?"

"Aa"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"You'll find out"

"I don't understand"

"Patience sakura"

"I'm going for a walk, sasuke-kun do you want to come with me?"

"Fine"

"Sasuke"

"What is it?"

"We need to talk, sakura go back to the campsite, and sasuke wait here while I get changed"

"Wait for me later sakura-chan"

"Oh…okay, I'll see you later" _'He called me sakura chan!'_

"Sasuke, I'm guessing you're planning on rebuilding your clan tonight"

"…"

"Do you still have the curse seal?"

"Orochimaru isn't dead yet"

"You do realise that if you and sakura end up intimate there is a possibility that the curse seal will transform you, it will feed off your emotion."

"I know how to control it; I've been trained to keep it inactive during the night"

"Then why midnight sasuke?"

"You heard?"

"I was there"

"That's the best time"

"Okay I trust you; you do understand why I asked"

"Aa"

…

It was already 11:30 and sakura was starting to get nervous,

'_Where are they?'_

'_I hope they're both okay'_

'_Damn it I wish sasuke-kun would just tell me why he wants to see me at midnight'_

"There you are! I was starting to get worried"

"Sasuke do you want me to leave?"

"No"

"Huh? Kakashi sensei? Sasuke-kun? What's going on?"

"Sakura, if this is rushed then please just say but I think it's time I asked you"

"Eh?"

"Willyoumarryme?"

"Sorry?"

"Will…you…marry me?"

"Oh my god! Of course I will!!"

She flung her arms around his neck and began to cry.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy; this is the best apology ever!"

Slowly sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his head down into her neck, shocked at the sudden reaction her breathing quickened and felt his hot breath on her skin.

"It's not midnight yet sakura-chan"

Seductively he licked her neck and carried her into his tent bridal style, hearing her gasp he grinned at the thought of making love to her.

…

Kakashi looked at the couple before deciding that it was best to leave them to it,

'_Might as well keep watch for awhile seeing as there's no point trying to sleep now' _


End file.
